projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FinchelWemma/Marina's Tenacity Blog
Hey guys, I hope you are all fine out there. So... This weeks theme was Tenacity and I was really excited while Robert was telling us the theme. I was so happy about that. Deep in my thoughts I thought I will rock this week easily. Our homework assignment was "So What" by Pink. That is a really great song and I like Pink very, very much. So that must have been my week. Robert gave us the lyrics and went. At the beginning Audri told us her idea for the song. She said that we all should sing the beginning of the song together. The idea was perfect and I was really happy as Dillion excepted the idea for all of us. But in my opinion I think he had feelings for Audri. But suddenly Mikaela began to say that she wants the first line. And that line want Roxy, too. So a big arguement broke up. Roxy said that Mikaela had already the line that she wanted and that it was time to let others shine. In my opinion I don't care if Mikaela gets this line again or not but Roxy is right I think. But after this little conversation there was something different. Mikaela and Roxy stand up and grabbed each other in the hair. Roxy screamed and slapped and Mikaela wanted to say something and wanted to slapped her back but Cameron and Reid came over to seperate both. All said that they should calm down and there were no point to fight for it. I think this fight was something like kindergarten and we don't need something like this in the group all the time. In the end Eliza got the line and I am happy with this decision. Better than getting Roxy or Mikaela this line. On the next day we were all sitting in the choir room and waiting for Robert and our special guest. And as he got in everyone went quiet and Robert told us the name of the mentor. It was Joy. I mean Joy Lexington. I love her. She is perfect. She told us what tenacity means and then we showed her "So What". I was so nervous when my line was getting nearer and nearer. But I think I flashed her and Robert. In the end of the song I got a mention and it was a very great mention for me. I really killed it this time. In the end I won the assignment. I was so surprised because I didn't think on a win and then this. It was incredible. I got congratulations and then Joy told us the name of the song for the music video. It was "Livin On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Okay. Not my type of song that I will hear it all the time but I will give my best to rock this, too. Robert told us that we will all get slushied all around the hallway, others will be a part of the handball team and some will do sports outside. And there was no choreography in this week. Perfect. In the booth with Nikki for the vocals it was great. I got a lot of tribute from her. It was just a great feeling when I got out of there. At the video shoot Erik told us the order of the scene as every week. Additional he told us that we shouldn't step back no matter how hard it will be. We all did our best and for me it was the best video shoot I ever had. In the end I went to Erik. I wanted to get slushied, too. There were some thoughts about it that I shouldn't do it because I will "take slushies" differently because of the cold and I couldn't move but I would do my best. Always. I got slushie all over me but it was incredible. It was something like fun for me. At the evening the whole group was standing in the auditorium and were waiting for Nikki, Zach and Robert. At this evening I was very confident that I wasn't in the bottom three. But also I thought I wouldn't be the first on the call back list. But I was. I was so surprised of it. I thought it was something like a joke and someone other out of the group had it. But as I saw the faces of the other I got it. It was real. I said thank you the three and wished everyone good luck. They really need it. In the bottom three there were Bree, Lohan and Eliza. The rest of the group thought that only one must go home. But this week was heavy. There were two of us that were sent home. Eliza and Lohan. I was sad about that. They were such amazing people. Very talented and the have a great personality. Hey Eliza and Lohan. If you can hear this. Don't change. You both are perfect. Don't forget that. And as for you guys. I wish you a great day. Have fun with your friends and with your family. And stay excited as I am for the theme of the next week. I am away. Category:Blog posts